1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors and signal line structures.
2. Background Art
JP 2010-287560A discloses a connector with a terminal group arrayed in a row. The terminal group has a plurality of pairs of differential signal terminals and a plurality of ground terminals. The ground terminals are disposed between the pairs of differential signal terminals to prevent crosstalk between the pairs of differential signal terminals.